


The Visit

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and the twins visit Barry at work for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

She made her way off the elevator and walked towards Joe's desk. He looked up at her with a bright smile.

"Well, well, well to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Hey dad," Iris beamed as she leaned in to let him kiss her on the cheek.

"I needed to get out of that house. Plus I figured it was about time these two trouble makers visited their daddy at work. Thought we'd stop here first and say hi to Paw Paw."

Joe lifted back the blanket that covered the front stroller.

"Hello little one..." he said as he gently touched the babies hand.

"You have no idea which one that is do you dad."

"Not a clue.."

They shared a laugh.

"Baby girl it does not help that you dress them both in gender neutral clothes."

Iris just gave him a look.

"Oh dad. Well, the one up front is Dawn & Donovan is in the back."

"I would've been completely wrong if I'd guessed. So how's it going? You guys getting any more sleep than the last time we chatted?"

"Do I look like I've gotten any sleep? You know how it goes. One finishes eating and then the other one wakes up hungry and crying and it just continues on like that all day and night."

"I'm proud of you baby. I can't imagine handling two at once, all day, every day. But I never had any doubt you could do it."

"Thanks dad. Well we should go before they inevitably wake up and disrupt all these hardworking folks." 

He said his goodbyes to the babies and gave Iris a hug before she headed back toward the elevator, somehow able to avoid having to make small talk with all the other people she knew there.

The babies were just about a month old now and Iris had yet to take them to the precinct. They were definitely a lot to handle but she felt that they were finally, somewhat, getting into the swing of things.

Iris turned the corner and saw Barry bending over his microscope, the one she bought him a few Christmas' back. It was crazy to think what a difference a couple years made. She gave him that present when they were just best friends, now she stood before him his wife, with their two babies. I guess if she really thought about it, they were never really _just_  best friends.

"Heeey daddy, look who came for a visit."

Barry looked up from his work and gave her the biggest smile.

"Iris."

They made their way over to him. She walked out from behind the stroller to give her husband a much needed hug and kiss.

"We missed you."

"Ya?"

Barry bent down towards the stroller and lifted back both blankets.

"Our 3am meeting wasn't good enough for you two, huh?"

Iris rubbed at his back as he gently kissed their babies. Her heart felt so full in these moments when they were all together.

"They're lucky they're so cute," Barry said as he stood and put his arm around her.

Iris leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I find myself just staring at them sometimes, ya know, those 30 seconds every day when they're actually still and quiet."

They laughed.

"And I can't believe that they're ours, that we made them. I get so overwhelmed some days, over taken by the exhaustion and the constant go, go, go. But then they look at me with those bright green eyes, the same eyes that I've been looking at and loving for 20 years and I forget about all the negative. I get this calmness from them, if you can believe it, because I see so much of you when I look at them. Sorry I'm rambling...I'm clearly suffering from major lack of sleep."

Barry squeezed her.

"I love you Iris."

Dawn started squirming and they knew they were in trouble. Soon the wailing started. The quiet never lasted long, but they were glad they were tucked away in his lab and not surrounded by a bunch of people. She shook her body and looked up at her parents, clearly upset about something. Barry reached down unbuckling his daughter and scooped her up into his arms.

"Aww baby, what's the matter? Were you feeling left out of the conversation?"

He rubbed at her back and shifted his weight back and forth as he rocked his body. Iris grabbed a bottle out of the bag she brought and handed it to her husband.

"No doubt they take after you with their appetite."

Barry smiled at her as he took the bottle from her hand. Iris watched him as he sat down in his chair, quietly chatting with their daughter as he fed her.

"Do you have any idea how happy you've made me and your mommy? You are such a blessing to us, even when you're loud and messy."

Dawn stared at him with those bright green eyes and he swore he saw her smile at him.

"I will always, always be here for you no matter what. Got it?"

Iris sat on his lab stool taking it all in, committing this moment to memory. Just as she felt herself start to relax their son decided he needed to make his presence known as well. Barry looked up at his wife and they shared an exhausted laugh.

"Just remember all those nice things you said about them a minute ago when they were both still asleep," he said winking at her.

She looked at Barry and let out a sigh as she lifted Donovan out of the stroller and kissed his tiny head, already having forgiven him for interrupting the peace.

"You really are lucky you're so cute!"

She went to sit by Barry and they smiled and chatted while they held and fed their hungry babies.

Off in the background, Joe stood silently in the doorway, watching his beautiful daughter and her beautiful family. _The circle of life_ he thought to himself. He decided against disrupting their time together and smiled to himself as he made his way back downstairs.

 


End file.
